The Person You'd Take a Bullet for is Behind the Trigger
by ImpalaAtNight
Summary: Steve works for a secret spy agency known as SHIELD. Bucky is his best friend since forever, and the guy he's currently dating. The day before their three year anniversary, Steve's boss gives him an assignment. HYDRA, the evil version of SHIELD, is planning an attack and Steve has to take out their best agent, the Winter Soldier. (Stucky Spy!AU)
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Rogers!"

At the sound of his name, the tall blond turns around. Natasha Romanoff, code-name Black Widow, jogs towards him, a serious expression set on her face. Of course, that doesn't mean very much. Steve learned it was her default expression a week after meeting her.

"Natasha." He greets her with a nod as she draws up in front of him.

"Fury wants to see you in his office, ASAP." She tells him before walking down a different corridor, presumably to find her husband. Steve sighs and turns to make his trek to Fury's office. As he ascends in the elevator, he let his mind drift to a warm cup of coffee, a warm bed, and an even warmer boyfriend.

"Captain Rogers. You're late." Fury greets him after he steps out of the elevator. Steve represses an eye roll.

"Sorry, sir." He apologizes. "Agent Romanoff said you wanted to see me?"

"I have a mission for you." Fury explains, picking up a folder from his desk and handing it to Steve. "HYDRA is planning an attack on SHEILD. We've discovered the location of their top Agent, code name the Winter Soldier. I'm sending you after him."

Steve opens the folder and looks through the information. His eyes widen when he sees the dates of the assignment.

"Sir, this starts tomorrow." He points out.

"I realize this Captain. I trust this won't be a problem?" Fury 'asks'. Steve clenches his jaw.

"Sir, I had hoped to have the day off. I'm sure you're aware of what day that is." He protests. Fury levels him with a stern look.

"Captain Rogers, are you suggesting we put off an important mission, one that might determine the success of HYDRA's plans to dismantle SHIELD, because of a personal obligation?" Director Fury asks him. Steve cringes and ducks his head down.

"No sir. I will have to reschedule, this is more important. I'll prep and leave first thing tomorrow morning." He responds. Fury nods at him and turns back to his paperwork.

"I expect you to be here at 0900 sharp. Dismissed." Steve nods and turns, leaving the Director's office.

'_Stupid Fury, stupid SHIELD, stupid HYDRA, stupid spy-work. I just wanted to go home and spend my anniversary with my boyfriend, but no! Now I have to go out on assignment, and Bucky is going to kill me because I can't tell him what I do._' Steve rants to himself as he storms down the halls of SHIELD, a scowl fixed firmly on his face. People part as he walks, ducking into rooms and pressing against walls to avoid the path of a furious Captain Rogers, code-named Captain America.

"Woah, Cap, what crawled up your ass?" Tony Stark, one of Steve's friends, code-name Iron Man, asks as he passes.

"Not a good time Tony." Steve grits out. Tony falls into step with him, because he obviously can't tell that Steve needs a moment to fume.

"Did Bucky cancel?" He asks. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened, but this time it's not the case.

"No."

"Did you cancel?" He presses set clenches his jaw tighter. "Ah. Fury give you the Winter Soldier assignment?" He guesses. Steve falters in his steps.

"How did yo- No. Never mind, I don't need to know." Steve shakes his and keeps walking, knowing not to question how Tony does anything anymore. He quickens his pace and Tony has just enough sense in him not to follow. Finally Steve reaches his destination.

As he suspected, Natasha and Clint are sparring in the gym, working on Clint's close-range combat skill. There's a reason his code-name is Hawkeye, and it isn't because of his right hook.

"Nat!" Steve calls out, harsher than he meant it to be. Natasha drops Clint with a roundhouse kick and strides over to where Steve is leaning against the wall, looking menacing with a scowl on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes?" She prompts once she reaches him.

"Did you know about the Winter Soldier assignment?" He demands. She shrugs and crosses her arms.

"I knew Fury was probably going to give it to you." She answers lightly.

"And did you know about when it starts?" He asks. Natasha shakes her head.

"No, when?" She cocks her head slightly in interest. Steve's jaw clenches tighter.

"Tomorrow." He grits out. Nat's eyes widen in understanding and her mouth falls open.

"Oh. Steve, I'm so sorry. I know how much this anniversary means to you." Natasha apologizes. Steve shakes his head and lets the tension drain from his shoulders.

"No, it- it's alright. I'll just have to reschedule or- or something. It's fine." He sighs and wipes his hand down his face in exasperation. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Natasha sends him one last Look and he smiles.

"Bye Clint." Steve calls, waving toward the rafters, where he knows Clint has scurried off to.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Steve calls out jokingly as he enters the house. Bucky ducks his head out of the kitchen, a grins stretched across his face.

"Hey Stevie!" He greets him cheerfully before ducking back into the kitchen. Steve smiles at the childhood nickname and drops his things at the door. He pads across the floor, having kicked his shoes off already, and leans against the doorway to their kitchen. He watches Bucky cook for a few seconds before sliding up behind him and wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What'cha cooking?" He asks, watching Bucky's hands as they stir whatever it is he's cooking.

"Brains." He answers dryly. Steve hums against his ear.

"My favorite." He responds, just as dryly. Bucky chuckles and elbows him away.

"Shut up. I'm making pasta." He answers seriously. Steve laughs and leans against the counter. He looks down at their checkered floor and clears his throat.

"Hey, um. So, I know it's our anniversary and everything tomorrow, but, uh, one of my coworkers is in the hospital and they need someone to cover their meetings. And, um, mybossassignedthemtome." Steve breathes out the last part in one breath, squeezing his eyes closed. The tongs clatter to onto the stove and Bucky curses.

"Seriously?" He explodes. Steve opens his eyes and cringes at the look of anger on Bucky's face.

"I know, I know! I tried to get him to give it to Nat or someone, but he said I was the only person who knew their material well enough to run their meetings." Steve rushes to explain. Bucky clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath.

"And there's no way you can plead off it?" Steve shakes his head sadly. "Damn." Bucky curses again. "How long are they out?"

"I don't know. Anywhere from a day to a week, maybe longer, depending on what the doctors find." Steve responds. Bucky curses again.

"We'll have to reschedule then. Damn. We've had these reservations for months." Bucky mutters to himself as he turns back to the stove to work on dinner. Steve wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck.

"This is why I love you." He mutters against his neck. "Well, this and your ass." He amends with a smack to the previously mentioned asset. Bucky laughs and smacks his arm.

"Stop. I have to cook, and if you keep distracting me, I might burn something. Like you." Bucky threatens playfully.

"I don't think it's possible to burn something this hot." Steve replies. Bucky laughs and smacks him away.

"Shut up! I still remember when you were a hundred pound asthmatic. Now go and set the table, it's almost ready." Bucky says, swatting at Steve when he leans in to kiss his cheek. Steve laughs as he walks away, grabbing plates and silverware as he goes. Once his back it turned away the smile falls from his face, a crease forming in his brow. He hates lying to Bucky, even if it's a matter of national security. He sets the table quickly and sighs, leaning over it with his head ducked down. Two hands settle on his shoulders, Bucky's metal one cool against his skin. Steve sighs and relaxes as Bucky works on his tense muscles.

"Thanks Buck." He breathes, moaning when Bucky starts in on a particularly stiff muscle. "I've had a really tough week."

Bucky hums and stops massaging his neck, resting his hands on Steve's shoulders and gently pushing him into a chair.

"Sit down, we can talk about it over dinner." Bucky tells him gently. Steve nods and relaxes into the chair, turning his head slightly so he can give Bucky a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Buck." He murmurs. Bucky smiles and kisses him again.

"Love you too, ya big lug." He chuckles, messing up Steve short hair. Steve smiles at him and watches as he walks back into the kitchen. "Eyes front soldier!" Bucky yells back, knowing exactly where Steve was looking. Steve laughs and turns back to the table.

Bucky reenters a few moments later, holding a serving bowl full of spaghetti in his left hand and a plate of garlic bread in his other. Steve hums as he sets it down and Bucky quickly settles into his chair. They both reach for the food at the same time, Steve going for the spaghetti and Bucky going for the bread. They move in sync with each other, Steve portioning out spaghetti onto his plate then handing the bowl over to Bucky as Bucky hands him the plate of garlic bread. They both dig into the food, habits formed in the Army taking over as they try to shovel in as much food as possible as fast as they can. They both catch themselves at the same time and laugh silently, chewing and swallowing the bites in their mouths before slowing down and eating at a more normal pace.

"So, you said you were having a tough week?" Bucky questions as he takes a break from eating to take a sip of his red wine. Steve hums and reaches for his own glass, not really registering that Bucky intends to talk about it. "And?" Steve looks up at him and sees Bucky's raised eyebrows and amused expression.

"Oh. Well, you know, just the regular stuff. Tony and Bruce broke the lab again." What Steve fails to mention is that Tony and Bruce exploded the lab after they accidentally tripped the countdown on a HYDRA bomb. "Nat was freaking out about Clint being in the hospital again." Clint fell twenty stories from his perch atop an office building and landed on a SmartCar. He was trying to avoid a group of 'DoomBots', miniature robots created by one of SHIELD's enemies, Dr Doom. (Yeah, he really called himself that.) "Oh, and Wade dropped by to mess with Peter. Again." Wade, aka Deadpool, wasn't necessarily a SHIELD agent, yet he was constantly there, hanging around, 'helping' the other agents, and relentlessly taunting/flirting with Peter Parker, aka Spiderman.

"Does Wade even work there?" Bucky asks him, mouth full of spaghetti.

"Y'know, I'm not even sure anymore." Steve answers, shaking his head. "I had a pretty tough meeting on Wednesday. Another company was there to discuss a merger, but they ended up giving us a pretty bad virus. Tony spent the rest of the week moaning about how he had to completely wipe the system and reboot it using the backup drives." One of Stark's old 'acquaintances' started up a group called AIM and infiltrated his computer system with a virus called 'Extremis', which then spread to his 'Iron Man' suits and he had to blow them all up and he's only recently begun to rebuild them.

"Sounds like a crazy week." Bucky comments.

_'You have no idea.' _Steve thinks. "Yeah, I guess it was. And then I get this dumped on me, right before our anniversary." He says out loud. Bucky leans over the table and rests a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I would have had to leave early anyways." Steve's head snaps up and his brow furrows. Bucky rolls his eyes. "Yeah, they told me right before you got home. Some new training thing they just instated. Mandatory for all senior management personnel, of course. They're flying us out to some mountain retreat or something. Total bullshit if you ask me, but they're still making me go, despite the fact that I had the next few days scheduled as vacation time."

"And you were going to tell me, when?" Steve asks him testily. Bucky laughs and raises his hands in appeasement.

"I was going to tell you when you got home, but you beat me to the punch. Guess the whole 'plans' thing was doomed from the beginning, huh?" Bucky jokes. Steve huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

"Yeah, guess it was." Steve grins at Bucky and laughs. "C'mon, I'll do the dishes tonight since you cooked." Steve says, standing and gathering their now empty plates. Bucky stands and helps him clear the table.

"Y'know you keep saying how lucky you are to have me, and while I agree, because I am a pretty good catch, I'm pretty lucky to have you too." Bucky says after Steve's cleaned off their plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. "Can't believe it took us so long to actually realize we were in love with each other." Bucky mutters, shaking his head.

"Hey, I resent that!" Steve throws back. "I knew I was in love with you since I was ten years old! I just didn't realize you loved me back." Steve corrects him smugly. Bucky laughs and hip checks him. Steve laughs as he flings water onto him. They start attacking each other with water and suds, laughing until Steve picks up the pullout hose and douses Bucky with it.

"Oh that's it Rogers!" Bucky growls, throwing himself at Steve and rubbing his wet hair all over him. Steve squeals (but in a manly way) and laughs as they crash to the floor. Bucky pins him down and straddles his waist. He gathers Steve's wrists into his metal hand and commences to tickle him mercilessly.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Steve pleads, his stomach hurting from the laughter Bucky is forcing out of him.

"Apologize first!" Bucky commands.

"I'm sorry!" Steve manages to choke out as tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. Bucky releases his wrists and Steve curls in on himself, tucking his elbows into his sides to protect himself from any more tickles from his boyfriend. "I h-hate you." He breathes, trying to catch his breath. Bucky grins down at him and sits back smugly.

"You're just pissed because you know I'm not ticklish." He announces proudly. Steve glares at him and sits up suddenly, causing Bucky to crash to the floor. He smirks at the indignant look on his lover's face.

"Go take a shower, I need to finish up the dishes, and I'd get done a lot faster if you weren't here to distract me." Steve says as he stands, offering Bucky a hand. Bucky takes it and Steve helps him up, slapping his ass as he turns to take his shower. Bucky flips him off and laughs as he makes his way down the hall. Steve finishes the dishes and puts the leftover spaghetti into a container.

Steve stands in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, his hand shoved in his pocket, fiddling with the velvet box he picked up on his way home. He shuts his eyes and curses Nick Fury, SHIELD, and HYDRA one last time before making his way to the bedroom he and Bucky share.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter! Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter, though I wouldn't know it, due to lack of feedback. I don't like having to ask for reviews, but I do like them, they help me know that you guys appreciate what I'm writing and they're the best way for y'all to give feedback to me about my writing and such. Anyways, here's your next chapter!**

* * *

Steve yawns as he waits for his coffee to finish brewing. He blinks heavily, reaching up a hand to wipe at his eyes, getting the sleep out of them. He reaches up and grabs the first mug he can reach, setting it down on the counter in front of the coffeemaker. He shuffles over to the fridge and pulls out the creamer, grabbing the sugar on his way back over to where the coffee has finally brewed. He mixes it to his satisfaction, barely flinching as the hot coffee burns his mouth as he takes a long sip. He drains the cup and refills it, taking the mug with him as he gathers the clothes he'll need for his 'meeting'. He suits up quickly and gathers his briefcase from the hall where he left it and brings it into the living room, dumping random papers into it. He pauses a moment to touch the Colt .22 he keeps in there.

"Hey Stevie." Bucky murmurs from behind him. Steve jumps and snaps the briefcase closed.

"Bucky! Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" Steve asks him calmly, though his heart is pounding so hard in his chest, he worries his heart condition has come back.

"Nah, had to get up early to pack for the trip, 'member?" He mutters, shuffling into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Steve sighs and relaxes his shoulders. Bucky didn't see the gun, otherwise he would've asked about it, right? Steve shakes his head at himself and picks up his own mug, draining the now cold coffee.

"Y'know, it's weird." Steve says loud enough for Bucky to hear him in the kitchen.

"What?" He asks, padding back into the living room an settling in across from Steve.

"Just, back when we were kids, I never imagined we'd end up working in corporate offices." Steve answers with a laugh.

"Yeah, you always thought we'd be spies or something." Bucky answers with a chuckle. Steve laughs, though it's a bit strained. He hates it when Bucky gets too close to the truth, even when it's joking like this.

"Yeah, well, guess that was a bit unrealistic of me, huh?" Steve replies with a soft chuckle. He glances at his wrist to check the time and bolts upright. "Holy, shit! I'm going to be late." He exclaims, gathering up his briefcase and jacket. He kisses Bucky on the lips briefly and hurries out the door.

"Happy anniversary!" Bucky calls after him, chuckling.

"Love you!" Steve calls back, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You're late Captain." Natasha greets him as he steps onto the tarmac.

"Got caught up with my partner. It is our anniversary after all, in case you've forgotten." Steve snaps back, stripping off his outer layers. Natasha rolls her eyes, but gives him a soft smile before turning towards the rack with their equipment on it. She hands him a dark blue bundle and he unfolds it, his eyes lingering on the white star emblazoned across the chest.

"Still not very subtle, is it?" He mutters. Natasha shrugs and slides a gun into the holster at her side. Steve scowls as he shucks his pants and shirt, revealing the skin-tight blue under-armor he wears with the uniform. He pulls on his newly redesigned suit and turns to Natasha.

"Do we really have to do this every time?" Natasha complains as she backs up.

"I've told you Nat, I need to be sure it's safe. I've got a guy waiting for me back home, and I'd like to know I'll see him again." He answers, as he does every time. Natasha rolls her eyes again and pulls her gun, firing two rounds at Steve. He stumbles back with the force of the shots, but the suit holds up, without even a dent in it to show where the bullets hit.

"Are we ready now Cap?" Natasha questions, sliding the gun back into its holster.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve mutters, picking up the shield that is, again, too obvious for a spy to be using. The two agents board the waiting jet and pull out the black duffles that hold their disguises.

"Y'know, I don't know why I can't just get one of those black uniforms like the ones everyone else uses." Steve complains again, plucking at the blue fabric.

"At least it doesn't have the bright red stripes anymore." Natasha reminds him. Steve huffs and nods, conceding her point. They pull on their warm hiking gear in silence, reading over their covers while they do so, familiarizing themselves with their story. Steve settles into his seat and straps himself in, Natasha doing the same across from him.

"So, the Winter Soldier. What do we know about him?" Steve asks, changing the subject to their mission. Natasha pulls out another manila folder and opens it, her eyes scanning over what is no doubt familiar material.

"There's not much on the Winter Soldier. One of H.Y.D.R.A's best agents, known to have over a dozen confirmed kills over the last seven years, he is largely shrouded in myth. Most in the intelligence community don't even believe he really exists, that he's a ghost story spread around the fire to warm new spies against the dangers of this world. Don't mess up or the Winter Soldier's going to come and get you." Natasha explains. Steve cocks and eyebrow at her.

"But you think differently?" He comments, recognizing the tome the Widow used.

"No." Steve's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I _know _differently." Natasha pauses and sets the file down, leaning closer to Steve. "The Soldier, Yasha as he liked to be called, trained me in the Red Room. He's the reason I'm here and not still under the Red Room's control. But make no mistake, I will put a bullet in him without hesitation if needed."

"Agents, we'll be arriving shortly." Their handler, a man around Steve's age named Brock, tells them before returning to the cockpit. Steve and Natasha unstrap themselves from their seats and slide on their chute packs, strapping the heavier hiking backpacks to their fronts. The bay door opens and they prepare for the jump.

"Ready?" Steve shouts over the sound of the wind.

"When you are." Nat shouts back. Steve rushes at the opening of the jet and jumps out, Natasha following shortly after. They pull their parachutes and descend slowly, landing among a copse of trees. Their chutes retreat back into their packs (thanks to Tony and Bruce realizing that it took away time from the mission if the agents had to restful their packs every time they parachuted down) and they stand up, brushing themselves down. They stuff the chutes into their big backpacks and head out, hiking towards their goal.

"Colorado isn't exactly the place I'd imagine H.Y.D.R.A would send their top agent. Seems more like somewhere Bucky would go on his business training seminars or something." Steve comments as they trek through the dense forest.

"We need to do a little recon before taking on the Soldier and the rest of the H.Y.D.R.A agents, which is why we're starting the mission undercover." Romanoff informs him, checking a StarkPad for the information they didn't go over on the jet. With a flick of her wrist she pulls up a projection of the resort H.Y.D.R.A is masking itself as.

"During its 'on' seasons, the resort is fully functional, catering to a wide variety of guests, only a small portion of which are affiliated with H.Y.D.R.A. During the 'off' seasons, like now, it holds 'business seminars' that are covers for H.Y.D.R.A training and debriefing. H.Y.D.R.A is known for using sleeper agents, so they use the cover of a training seminar to bring them to their base, where they activate them and debrief them for their ops. We have to be very careful when infiltrating this base, we don't know what might happen to the sleeper agents if attacked." Natasha turns to Steve and levels him with a Look. "Can you do this?"

"Of course I can Nat. They may think they're civilians, but they're just as deadly as we are, possibly more so if provoked." Steve shifts his pack and looks around, checking their surroundings. "We should go over our cover one more time, to make sure we know it."

"My name is Natalie Robinson, I'm a yoga instructor from New York. You're my adopted brother Stephen, called Steph by your friends. I'm engaged to a business man from Montreal named Mark, and we scheduled a week of camping before the wedding to get in some final sibling bonding memories before the rush of planning begins." Natasha recites perfectly.

"As you said, my name's Stephen Robinson, though I prefer to be called Steph. I'm a therapist for the VA and a former veteran myself, serving two tours in Iraq and rising to the rank of First Lieutenant. I'm not currently in a relationship, though I did come out as gay the year after I returned from service permanently. I sometimes get annoyed at you for pointing out possible gay men in my immediate area and trying to set us up. Which, funnily enough, is how you met your fiancé. I enjoy taking morning hikes through Central Park and of the two of us, I'm the more adept at camping." Steve responds. Nat nods and they set out again, trekking through the forest. While walking they begin to banter, settling into the personas they've been assigned.

"We're only a few clicks away from the resort." Steve whispers to his partner, who nods slightly.

"C'mon Steph, just admit we're lost already!" She whines, walking sluggishly through the trees.

"We're not lost Talie, I know exactly where we are." Steve responds, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Then how come you said we'd be back at the campsite in half an hour?" She throws back, adding just the right amount of sibling teasing into her voice.

"Because we will be back at the campsite in half an hour." Steve insists.

"You said that half an hour ago! C'mon Steph, we're lost and you know it!" She insists, resting by a tree while Steve takes a few more steps forward, triggering the security system they know H.Y.D.R.A has in place to keep random hikers off of their property.

"Fine! We'll rest here and have a snack and I'll try to find the trail back when we're done, okay?" Steve responds testily. Natasha heaves a sigh of relief and collapses to the ground.

"Finally! I thought you'd make us keep walking forever. I've never been a soldier Steph, there's only so much hiking I can do before I collapse." She tells him, rummaging through her pack to find a granola bar. Steve rolls his eyes at her and opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the sound of a vehicle driving through the woods. A black and red all-terrain four-wheeler rolls to a stop in front of them and a friendly looking man in a black uniform steps out.

"Excuse me, this is private property. You can't be here." He tells them, pointing a flashlight at them, even though it's barely the afternoon yet.

"I'm sorry, I think my brother got us lost." Natasha says while she stands, a warm smile on her face. Steve scoffs at her and steps forward, towards the H.Y.D.R.A agent.

"We're looking for the Green Meadows campsite, it should be nearby." He explains. "And I didn't get us lost." He adds, pointedly looking at Natasha.

"The nearest campsite is a few miles to the west of here, so I'm afraid you have gotten yourself quite a bit of track." The agent tells them. Natasha smacks Steve's side and gives him an 'I told you so' look.

"Ow, hey! It's not my fault we got off track, you're the one that dropped the compass into the river." He tells her, wincing when she smacks him again.

"Well you're Mister Boyscout Army Guy, shouldn't you have a spare or something!" She resounds indignantly.

"Oh so now it's my fault for not factoring in your clumsiness into my packing for our trip?" He counters, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be the really graceful yoga teacher?"

"You little-"

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the property or book a room." The H.Y.D.R.A agent interjects. The two 'siblings' turn to look at him at the same time, one apologetic and the other slightly indignant.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare compass would you?" Steve asks, pulling out his puppy dog eyes. The agent considers it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have one on me, but I could find one at the resort." He suggests, playing the role he's been given beautifully. Steve and Natasha both smile gratefully at him.

"Oh that would be great, thank you." Natasha says, picking up her pack and walking towards the vehicle, Steve following after her. Steve climbs in the back as Natasha takes the seat next to the H.Y.D.R.A agent, who starts the vehicle and carefully turns them around, following a slightly wider path in the forest to the large estate H.Y.D.R.A uses as a base/resort. Steve stares out the window, watching the H.Y.D.R.A agent out of the corner of his eye and occasionally bantering with the Widow.

They round a bank of trees and suddenly they're on a gravel road with a clear view of the resort. The vehicle stops and the agent pulls down a small radio mic.

"I've gotta radio ahead to make sure the staff knows we're coming." He explains, pressing down on the side of the radio. "Breaker One, this is Scout One. I've got two hikers that got turned around and I'm bringing them in to help them find their way back. Over."

The radio crackles for a moment before a grainy voice responds.

"Scout One this is Breaker One. You've got blue skies. Over."

Steve catches Natasha's eye in the review and they both nod slightly at the other, recognizing the code phrase. The vehicle lurches forward and continues down the gravel road. Just as their vehicle is rounding the front edge of the resort, another vehicle pulls up. The black SUV stops right in front of the glass double doors that serve as the entrance to the resort and two men in suits come out to greet whatever poor soul they're brainwashing. Steve and Natasha's own car stops a few yards behind them, so Steve has a clear view when they open the SUV's doors.

He stops breathing when the sleeper agent steps out, his heart pumping wildly in his ears, drowning out whatever lies the H.Y.D.R.A agent is telling them about their 'clientele'. Natasha puts her hand on his shoulder and he jolts, turning around to look at her with wide eyes. She gives him the 'are you okay' look and Steve just shakes his head. He doesn't think he'll ever be okay again.

Because they both just received word that the Winter Soldier just entered the resort.

And Bucky stepped out of that car.

* * *

**Hope y'all like this one! Please leave reviews, it doesn't take that long to leave a message of support, and I really appreciate knowing what y'all think of my writing. Even if its just 'ashkfsd', it's appreciated. See y'all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve can't help but stare after Bucky, immobilized with shock. Natasha is talking to the HYDRA agent about possibly booking a room for the night. Steve doesn't pay attention, too caught up in his own shock to listen to what is no doubt important information. That couldn't have been Bucky. There's no way he's the Winter Soldier, it's not possible.

"Steph, stop boggling after the hot guy and help me book a room for us." Natasha punches his shoulder and he starts, abruptly brought back to reality.

"Huh?" He says, eloquent as always. Natasha rolls her eyes and pulls on his arm.

"C'mon you big lug. Help your poor, weak sister." Natasha really hams it up, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips at him. Steve snorts and brings himself back to the mission.

"Sure Talie, like you need my help." He comments back, finally getting out of the Jeep to follow her into the resort. The HYDRA agent that drove them up follows them inside, making conversation with Natasha impossible. Natalie Robinson, on the other hand, is a different story.

"So, Steph. How about that guy, huh? Think he bats for your team? I bet you could get his number in less than an hour. Thirty minutes, tops."

"Talie, shut up." Steve says, shaking his head at her. "We're not here for you to try and set me up with cute guys."

"So you admit you think he's cute?" Natasha replies, wagging her eyebrows. Steve doesn't have to put forth much effort to pull up the blush that colors his cheeks.

"Please stop talking." He begs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright, I thought he was cute too, objectively speaking of course. I mean, I love Clive, obviously, we're getting married." She looks down at the 'engagement' ring and smiles at it. "But if I was single and he was info chicks... Well, lets just say that even though I haven't climbed a tree since I was twelve, I'd be willing to take it back up for him." She finishes off with an over-exaggerated wink and Steve flushes deeper.

"Oh my God! Talie, stop!" He practically yells, shoving her as she cackles at his embarrassment. It's a good distraction, until he sees the handler that's escorted Bucky inside. He panics briefly, thinking Bucky might be around and quickly scans the room. He's not there, but Steve doesn't relax, not until Natasha puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Down soldier." Natasha tells him softly, squeezing his shoulder. His shoulder relax and he turns to give her a shaky smile.

"Sorry." He turns to the HYDRA agent and gives him a wry smile. "Haven't been on tour for a while, but some things just stick, y'know?" The agent grunts in acknowledgment and shows them to the registration desk.

The woman behind it smiles at them as they approach, but Steve knows she would happily pit a bullet in both of them if it comes to that.

"These are the hikers I called in." The HYDRA agent tells her, nodding over to them. "They decided to rent a room for the night since it's starting to get dark."

The woman nods and types something into the computer in front of her. Steve looks over at Nat and sees her texting on her phone. Clinton most likely. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the woman.

"Would you like a single or double?" She asks kindly.

"Double." Both SHIELD agents reply at the same time, Natasha not even looking ho from her phone. The woman types a bit more and swipes two key cards before handing them over to him.

"There you go. Room 616. You have access to the pool and the exercise room, which you will find on the floor labeled 'P' in the elevator. I'll ask you not to enter any of the conference rooms, as we are hosting multiple seminars this week." The woman explains as Steve passes one of the cards to Natasha.

"Great! Thank you, we'd probably still be wandering around if guys hadn't found us." Steve tells her bashfully, rubbing at the back if his neck in embarrassment.

"C'mon Steph, I'm tired from all that hiking." Natasha tells him, tugging him towards the elevators.

He follows gladly, shifting his pack on his shoulders to releave some of the pressure.

Before either of them can press the button for the elevator it dings and the doors open.

Steve tenses again when he sees Bucky step out, followed by another handler. His blue eyes slide over Steve as if he wasn't there, and he doesn't even look at Natasha (not that he would now her if he did, Steve's been very careful to keep his work away from his home). Even though it will make it easier for them to move around the resort, Steve cant help but feel a pang at not being recognized by the man he loves.

Natasha pulls him into the elevator and presses the button for the sixth floor. Their HYDRA shadow stays behind and they're finally alone, though neither of them dares to say anything in the elevator, aware of the camera in the corner.

"Hey, d'you think they've got a room 666?" Natasha asks as they pass the third floor.

"We can look after we settle in." Steve replies, struggling not to sag to the floor of the elevator. It stops and the doors open, letting Steve and Natasha exit to find their room. Steve lets Natasha take the lead, following her after she opens the door and sweeping the room for any recording devices. Once they've secured the room Natasha whirls around and fixes him with an expectant look.

"What was that?" She demands, crossing her arms.

"It's... complicated." Steve says, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Don't 'it's complicated' me. You're going to tell me, because otherwise you could jeoprodize this mission, and we cant affords that happening." Natasha asserts calmly. Steve sighs and collapses onto his bed, resting his head in his hands.

"It's Bucky." He tells her.

"Did something happen this morning?" Natasha asks, sitting down beside him on the bed. Steve laughs humorlessly.

"I wish. No, no, Bucky's... Bucky's here. At the resort. He's, he's the guy we saw step out of the SUV, and the elevator." Steve looks up at Nat sadly. "I think he's the Winter Soldier, Nat."


End file.
